Ways to Die in a Zombie Apocalypse
by IdolizedFan
Summary: Spend a minute or two. Read a short story of a sad and lonely death, a last-minute romance, betrayals or fatal mistakes in a life in an apocalypse. Chapter 051. See last chapter for the list of deaths.
1. Chapter 1

001

"Soul."  
>"Maka."<br>"You know I'll always love you. Even after death."  
>"I don't believe in life after death. We have a Shinigami here and he doesn't know for sure."<br>"Still, it's nice to hope that we could still be together if we die."  
>"Wherever our souls will go." Soul smirked.<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"Baka. It's not a pre-kishin that will kill us but a <em>zombie<em>, not the kind of Sid-sensei."  
>"You're the ba-ka. Our souls vanish when we die."<br>"I forgot." Soul scratched his head.

The wind makes an appropriate entrance as the two of them feel to a comfortable silence.  
>They stared at the morning sky.<p>

"Anyway, thank you for being my weapon."  
>"Goodbye, Maka."<br>"See you, Soul."

But at that moment, there was an awkward silence.  
>It was Maka's turn to smirk.<br>"Soul, you _are _going to say something, right?"

…

Soul started his words hoarsely.  
>"Let me tell you this, Maka..."<br>He finally got the courage.  
>"I love you too."<br>Maka chuckled. "I was _longing _for that."

The two of them shared a simple sweet kiss.  
>They stood side by side and held hands.<p>

They looked at each other's eyes.  
>Emerald met crimson red.<br>For the last time.

They looked ahead.  
>And jumped off the building together.<p>

X

I was planning to write drabbles, which if I remember correctly is the term for 100-word fanfics, but I guess, "short one-shots" is more appropriate.  
>You see, I have this pocket notebook. I write a story for each page and that's why it's short (but hopefully, worth it.)<p>

But there are certainly more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

002

That pair of crimson eyes...  
>Glowing menacingly in the dark.<br>Staring at me.

Is it a zombie? Is it a wolf?  
>Is it going to come and bite me? Kill me?<p>

The bush moves and shakes.  
>Meanwhile, I am frozen.<br>Should I begin to move? Scream?

But I am still waiting for someone.  
>Where are you, Soul Eater Evans?<br>Are you going to leave me here?

The bush moves and shakes once again.  
>And out comes a figure of a human.<br>A zombie? Someone I know?

"Soul?" I ask.  
>"Maka."<br>That voice somehow sends shivers to my body.  
>I sigh, relieved.<p>

"Where have you been? I was worried!"  
>"Doesn't matter..." Soul says slowly.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>I walk to him and ask a question once again, "Did something happen?"<p>

Soul grimaces. "They were too many."  
>I hate how he looks like that, with a defeated expression.<br>I realize I prefer the way he smirks like he was a totally cool guy.

"Maka, we have to run," Soul says in a low voice.  
>He breathes and stares at my eyes.<br>"No... _You_ have to run."

What?

"Too late... I'm sorry."  
>Suddenly, I cannot breathe.<br>He has his teeth on my neck.  
>Those once playful eyes... They're now black.<p>

I never believed in vampires.  
>What had just happened?<p>

No.  
>He's a zombie.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

003

"I am Elizabeth Thompson. Liz for short."  
>I shake my hands in front of me.<br>Something drips from my hands.  
>I stare at them and realize I am bloody.<p>

"I am the Liz I know. I will not fall to despair."  
>But my voice cracks. "I will not fall to madness."<p>

Why am I kneeling on this place?  
>It's raining. I should take cover.<br>Patty would laugh at me because I act like a fool.

I look up and see Patty.  
>Her body was on the ground, lifeless.<br>Did I kill her?  
>No...<br>There is no way I would kill her.

The blood in my hands...  
>They belong to my adorable sister.<p>

I feel myself shaking, not because of the cold.  
>I am crying so much, I can taste the tears.<br>Patty, did you leave me?"

I hate it.  
>My hair is a mess that I can't see with my left eye.<br>I hate this.  
>I only had a long scratch on my right arm but you died for me.<p>

"A..."  
>At the voice, I feel anger with me.<br>"Sym..."  
>I definitely hate him. Even more, for now.<br>"Met..."  
>I feel like I hadn't been a good sister.<br>"Ric..."  
>I feel a hand on my shoulder.<br>And a rancid breath.  
>"Al..."<br>My zombie meister is going to kill me.  
>I might as well be with Patty as soon as I can.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

004

He is feeling it.  
>He is hearing it will all his ears.<br>The annoying noise.

And he doesn't even know what it is?  
>A zombie? Unlikely.<br>But what is to be expected?  
>He doesn't know.<p>

The annoying noise continues.  
>He feels it.<br>He hears it.  
>He hates it.<br>It makes him feel bad.

What is it?  
>He wonders what it is.<br>Is it some sign? Some warning?

Where is it coming from?  
>How come he could also feel the noise?<p>

How ironic...  
>He is annoyed and also curious.<br>He ants to remove that empty feeling.  
>In his mind.<br>In his stomach.

He suddenly realizes that he is hungry.  
>Starving.<br>So much time had passed.  
>He realizes that he is almost paralyzed.<br>He cannot fight the inner struggle.

And he knows he is going to die.  
>But he wonders why his final wish cannot be granted.<p>

Coffee.  
>Just coffee to fill his heart.<p>

No one can blame him.  
>He is Buttataki Joe.<br>He loves coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

005

Why is she shaking?  
>Is she having a problem?<p>

I am just focusing on my steps, careful not to slip.  
>Why is it blurred?<p>

Why is she shaking?  
>She has a hand around my shoulders.<br>I can totally feel her shaking.  
>Is she crying?<p>

Why is it blurred?  
>Oh, my glasses. I have to clean them.<p>

"Stein."  
>Is she calling me? What for?<br>I look up and see a field.  
>Full of flowers.<p>

"Remember the designs I put in your laboratory? Did you know that I love the color yellow?"

Why is she telling me these things?

I see Marie reached out her other hand.  
>To get a dandelion.<br>And she gives it to me.

What is that smell?  
>The flower? Her hair?<br>I smell life.  
>I smell it.<p>

So what is this giddiness in my chest?  
>Marie is so sweet.<p>

And I reach out.  
>I bite her hand.<p>

Sweet like her hand.

Why am I doing this?  
>I'd rather dissect her.<br>I have never dissected a human before.  
>I'm going to start it now.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

006

They are too many!  
>I can't...<br>I have to run.  
>I am running.<p>

My stupid hair is bouncing behind me.  
>My heart is beating like a drum.<br>An annoying loud drum.

Black Star, where are you?  
>I can't even hear you boast.<br>You can't be gone.

My steps are getting heavy.  
>I have to stop.<br>I have to continue.

Is someone following me?  
>Zombies?<br>What haven't I done yet?  
>I'm a weapon. I can fight them.<br>Alone.

I'm tired.  
>What do I do?<p>

I feel so scared.  
>Where are the others?<br>Why can't I see them?

As I am running, I look back.  
>Left... Right...<br>There is no one.  
>I look ahead.<p>

OW!

My head is suddenly numb.  
>It's heavy.<br>I had hit a tree.  
>I know I'm losing consciousness.<p>

It feels like my skin is scraped off my head.  
>Am I feeling blood?<br>I can't see...  
>Why is it sticky?<br>Something different?  
>Saliva?<p>

I think I am trembling right now.  
>I'm going to die.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

007

I cannot handle this.  
>I was bitten just a while ago!<br>What is going to happen to me?

Can the black blood handle it?  
>Am I going to die?<br>I'm getting confused!  
>I can't handle this.<p>

Ragnarok, what are you doing?  
>Where are you, by the way?<br>I thought you're just on my back.\

It's unusual for you to be quiet.  
>Are you planning to do something?<br>Man, say a thing!  
>I can't handle this...<br>Am I losing it?

What?! That zombie just bit me!  
>I eat food everyday and they don't mutate inside me.<p>

It was really gross.  
>I saw how I was bitten.<br>There was blood all around my arm.  
>Bloody needle was enough.<br>I'll live.  
>I will not die.<p>

I feel my back opening up.  
>"Ragnarok, what happened to you?"<p>

He punches me on the head.  
>"Ow! That hurts!"<br>"I absorbed everything from the bite! Damn you!"

He punches me again.  
>"Stop it!" I say.<br>"Say thank you, damn it!"

Then I feel something sharp in my head.  
>"We're dying, Crona!" Ragnarok yells. "Hehehe!"<br>He had turned one of his hands into a sword.  
>And he strikes me again.<br>This time, on my neck.

I think Ragnarok is mad.  
>Stop it...<br>I can't handle the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

008

A tear fell from her right eye.  
>"Once more," she said to herself.<p>

A whimper came out of her mouth.  
>"It hurts already!"<br>But it was done again.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her.  
>It was ironically nostalgic<br>Streams of tears from her eyes followed.

One more time.  
>Even the beating of her hearts was painful.<br>It was so loud. So fast. So heavy.

And her eyes were shaking.  
>The blood on her arms rushing continuously.<br>She was terrified.  
>She was seeing red eyes.<p>

But he died already.  
>And it hurt very much.<p>

Another one.  
>Another cut.<p>

The knife was shaking in her hands.  
>She was making curved lines on her arms.<p>

But what was her life without him?  
>He was eaten.<br>_Eaten..._  
>She was nothing.<br>Just a scratch.  
>Just a pain.<p>

Why did he have to save her?  
>And leave her?<br>It was too much.

Another cut.  
>It was too much.<p>

"Maka!"  
>She fell like a rag doll on someone's arms.<br>She saw golden eyes.  
>But she wanted to see red eyes.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

009

Should she go further?  
>But no one can reach her in that place.<br>And she doesn't want to get lost at sea.

But she didn't bring a set of clothes.  
>A blanket and a pillow for the night.<br>Not even a bottle of water to quench her thirst.  
>There is also no food.<p>

Should she go back?  
>But where?<br>To her relatives who now belong the undead?

Should she really do it?  
>Drown herself?<br>She knows she would just float.  
>So she has a rope around her waist, with the other end tied to an anchor...<p>

Suicide.  
>She never thought about it.<br>But now is there a use to live?  
>Being alone?<p>

Perhaps not.

And she just stole the boat!  
>Stealing.<br>She never did it once.  
>Should she just leave it in the middle of the sea?<p>

Maybe she just has to stop thinking.  
>So she jumps.<p>

The water is so cold.  
>Her body is getting heavy.<p>

She realizes that she's still holding her breath.  
>Why?<p>

Is she really going to drown?  
>And die?<p>

She thinks of why she did it.  
>Doesn't she want to be the best scythe meister?<p>

It's too late.


	10. Chapter 10

010

Blue. Red. Yellow. Back.  
>The wires seem so complicated.<p>

She has a knife in her right hand.  
>What does she need to cut in order again?<br>Yellow. Black. Blue. Red.

And she carefully cuts the yellow wire.  
>But the timer of the bomb still continues.<br>Better not get confused in the order.

Black.  
>She cuts the respective wire and releases a sigh.<br>Things are easy.

Blue.  
>The knife cuts another wire easily.<br>There. Only one wire left.  
>And the timer will be stopped.<p>

It was actually set to explode within the mass of zombies.  
>But well, plans didn't always come successful.<br>She was there, a living human.

Red.  
>Eyes.<p>

What was that thought just now?

Red eyes.  
>She only knows one person who has eyes like that.<br>Soul.  
>And she likes him.<br>Loves him even, secretly.  
>But he didn't see.<p>

For him, and for everyone else, she is the girl for Death the Kid.  
>Even Patty, her little sister, agrees.<p>

But why can't it be?

She lays her knife down.  
>She's not going to cut the red wire.<p>

It's not just suicide, she thinks to herself.  
>It's a sign that she had held on to her faith.<br>Even when she's going to die.


	11. Chapter 11

011

He was hurting deep inside.  
>Much more painful that any physical wound.<br>His heart might as well have just been broken.

"You are the worst!" was the last thing that he heard from his beloved.

Had he really wrecked her life?  
>His life?<p>

He was crying with real tears.  
>They were not comical.<br>They came from real feelings.  
>And it hurt so much.<p>

What should he do?  
>Would she curse him?<br>Was she leaving him in that place?  
>Alone.<br>Hurting.  
>That every beat of the heart felt like a sledgehammer's blow.<p>

What action should he do?  
>He couldn't think of one.<br>That would make her forgive him and love him.  
>Again.<p>

Just like his memories with her.  
>They were so happy.<br>But things had become ashes.

He never was able to settle his matters.  
>With her.<br>With her Mama.

He failed to be a good Papa.  
>"You are the worst!"<br>The words echoed in his mind.

He would have to die with that though?  
>And become ashes?<p>

The place was burning with the cries of zombies.  
>Including his heart.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

012

"You can't force me to do it!" he grumbles.  
>"You're being childish," she says in disbelief.<br>"Man, I'd rather die!"  
>"That is a terrible thing to say these days..."<p>

There comes an awkward silence.  
>"Still... You should be the one to do it."<br>"I do it everyday!"  
>He grunts. "Really? How come I don't see?"<br>"You're just that unfocused on things."

He stares at what is just below him.  
>"You can't be able to do this everyday... It looks so uncool."<br>"It tastes _so cool_," she says, a little annoyed.

He sees red eyes and jumps, a little startled.|  
><em>'Great,' <em>he thought. _'Now I'm afraid of my face.'_  
>"Rate it on the cool-meter."<br>"What is a cool-meter?" she asks, honestly puzzled.  
>"Is it uncool? Cool? Very cool?"<br>"Ha- ha! Just do it."

He takes the thing below him and puts in on his lips.  
>And drinks the milk.<p>

He suddenly spits it away.  
>"I tasted some and it was <em>awful!<em>"  
>"You're just stupid."<br>"Where did this come from?"  
>"A local cow."<p>

"_You _taste it."  
>"I drink milk everyday."<br>"Then do it now."  
>She shrugs and drinks in the same mug.<br>She grunts. "Something _is _wrong."  
>"You're making me nervous..."<br>"This cow! It was already infected!"  
>And she drops the mug, that shattered loudly.<p>

"It's fine!"  
>"Soul, I don't want to die yet!"<br>"Then let's be together even after death."  
>They kiss each other slowly with automatic groans.<br>It tasted better than the infected milk.


	13. Chapter 13

013

She was going to live.

Right in front of her was a bright city.  
>She just had to pass that fence.<p>

The task was easy.  
>Zombies wouldn't be able to climb it but she could.<p>

And she took a few more steps to the city.  
>She was going to live.<p>

Her little sister should be there.  
>Still gobbling up food as if life was perfect with food.<p>

She remembered her early life in a certain city.  
>Together with her sister, they stole things from people.<br>Money. Food. Clothes.  
>All for a living.<br>Just because their beautiful mother left.

They pointed guns at people.  
>And shared a messy life.<p>

But they had changed for the better.  
>She even had a crush on a symmetry freak.<p>

She was going to have a happy life with them in that bright city.  
>To eat delicious food.<br>To check out new clothes.  
>To stare at hot guys.<br>To dream in a peaceful sleep.

She was now before the fence.  
>She rubbed her hands in excitement.<br>And she gripped the fence.

What she didn't know was that it had a trap.  
>Once touched, it would electrocute anything.<p>

Of course, there was a way around for living people.  
>But she didn't know.<p>

She dropped to the ground, lifeless.  
>All her hopes and dreams instantly vanished.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

014

There were loud steps against the ground.  
>They were hurried and continuous.<p>

"Soul, why are we running this fast?!"  
>"They'll beat us, Maka!"<br>"What? They're slow. They're ugly idiots!"  
>"Just believe me!"<br>There was a sudden sharp sound.

Maka turned around with a grin. "Help is here!"  
>But Soul dragged her away. "No!"<br>"What are you doing?! We need them!"

The sound was repeated.  
>Soul went behind Maka and urged her forward.<br>"What are you on about?" Maka demanded.

Another sound.  
>And Soul yelled, "Maka!"<br>Naka looked back to see Soul on his knees.  
>"Soul, what happened?!"<br>But the blood on his chest gave an answer.

"Gunshot," Soul muttered. "Why the heck do they have guns?"

Maka looked around in panic.  
>And she saw figures moving closer.<p>

Soul was taking his breaths shakily.  
>"Leave me here, Maka."<br>"No! I will not!"  
>"You should live at least."<p>

There were tears in Maka's eyes.  
>"But I love you, Soul!"<p>

Another sound.  
>And Soul's eyes widened.<p>

Maka didn't have a chance to know his feelings.  
>And they wouldn't be able to kiss anymore.<p>

A bullet had gone through her head.  
>What hurt him the most is that she died first right before his eyes.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

015

"SOUL!"  
>"MAKA!"<p>

Rocks tumbled.  
>Breaths came out heavily.<p>

"Don't let me go..."  
>"I <em>will<em> let go."  
>Maka's eyes widened. "Soul! Are you mad?!"<br>"Get ready!"

"What the hell! Soul! I already said I'm sorry that I spilled your coffee on your-"  
>"It's not that, Maka!"<br>Maka's voice turned to a whisper. "I believed you were different from most men."

Soul's gaze brightened like a fire.  
>"For once, believe in me... Look below, Maka."<br>Maka followed and saw a river.  
>"I'll let go and you will dive to safety," Soul continued. "You understand, Maka?"<p>

"But..."  
>"I'll see you, Maka. I've got some zombie butt-kicking to do." Soul smirked.<br>And he finally let go.

Maka managed a smooth dive.  
>The water instantly soaked her clothes.<br>She quickly went up to breathe again.

She tossed back her messy again.  
>She gave one glance upward.<br>Then she turned her attention around her.

That was when she noticed.  
>There was an alligator behind her.<p>

She screamed as she tried to swim away.

Meanwhile, Soul was fixing his white hair.  
>He didn't know that no one would be meeting up with him later.<br>Perhaps, Maka's soul.  
>Unknowingly, he had killed Maka.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

016

It made a slithering sound.  
>It gleamed in the moonlight.<p>

He was trained to be a quiet ninja.  
>A quiet assassin.<p>

Being quiet, he remained.  
>But the thoughts in his head were ringing.<p>

He knew his state would be a problem.

Defeating and _killing_ the undead was relatively easy but still...

It gleamed in the moonlight.  
>Its smooth surface reflected rays of light.<p>

A crow cawed from behind.  
>Leaves rustled and the wind whistled.<p>

A branch was stepped on and the crack seemed to vibrate and echo.

The knife in his right hand gleamed.  
>There was a curious groan.<p>

He had to grumble.  
>The situation was not fair.<p>

He slashed the zombie behind him on the chest.  
>And the creature slumped on his hands.<p>

Killing the undead was relatively easy.  
>They were all idiots driven by hunger.<p>

… Killing the zombie was hard.  
>She was Maka just a while ago.<p>

Pushing his buzzing thoughts away, he told himself that he killed the zombie, not her.

He grimaced as she wished for her to have a peaceful rest.  
>And he did one thing he rarely did.<br>He felt fresh tears on his face.

Not a very godly thing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

017

Maka held on.  
>But she couldn't pull herself up.<p>

There was no one to help her.  
>No insecure Papa.<br>No jolly Patty.  
>No carefree Liz.<br>No kind Tsubaki.  
>No freaking Kid.<br>No obnoxious Black Star.  
>No smirking Soul.<p>

There were hands.  
>On her feet.<br>And the zombies dragged her.

She tried to scream but couldn't.  
>Panic was rising inside her.<br>She knew what was going to happen if she didn't manage to escape.

She didn't want to fall.

She still had a future to look forward to.  
>Not this incoming death.<p>

She remembered her life with her friends.  
>She talked rubbish and sang nursery rhymes.<p>

That peaceful life suddenly vanished.  
>While the mysterious undead came.<p>

Her heart broke many times already.  
>Now, she couldn't hold on.<br>Of course, she still wanted to live.

But the strong current of the river along with the zombies pulled her.  
>She was going to fall.<br>Literally.  
>And she cursed herself for thinking...<p>

Row, row, row your boat.  
>Gently down the stream.<br>Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily.  
>Life is like a dream.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

018

Ughh...

"Soul, are you fine?"  
>No, I'm not. I'm angry at you.<p>

"Soul, snap out of it!"  
>Shut up, freak! I'll snap your neck.<p>

Ughh...  
>Don't step away from me.<p>

"Soul, don't do this! Maka will be sad!"

Maka died because of you!  
>She got bitten and you left her!<p>

"Soul, you can't be a zombie, right? It would not be cool that way!"

Ughh...  
>All this acting is tiring me out.<br>But no, you wouldn't know.

I raise the knife in my hand and lick the edge carefully.

"Soul!"  
>Shut up already!<p>

I slash at your mouth.  
>That's for kissing her, you idiot!<br>Curse you!

And I bury the knife in your chest.  
>Die thinking that I became a zombie who killed you!<p>

You were my friend, alright.  
>But damn you!<p>

And I feel stupid as I cry.  
>That wasn't a painful enough death!<br>Curse you! Now, Maka is gone!

You're the worst god ever!  
>I had to act like a zombie and kill you!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

019

Do not read this if you are not Soul!  
>Read this if you are Soul!<p>

He- he- he...  
>I'm quite nervous.<br>It must be obvious in my handwriting.

Hi Soul!  
>Uhmm... This is so awkward.<br>How do you do things in a letter?

I greeted you already so, hmm...  
>Oh, wait. Merry Christmas!<p>

I hope you're reading this in a snowy night, where your feet are cozy because of the fire.

What do I say?  
>You already know that I love you.<br>_Veeeeeeerrrryyy much!_

But I DON'T KISS BAD MOUTHS!  
>Keep your mouth clean and brush your teeth.<br>I really don't like hot breaths.

There is this blizzard now and the door is creaking, but not because of zombies.

It's cold  
>I wish I was in your embrace.<p>

By the time that you're reading this, I would probably be dead.  
>I have this knife here and you know...<p>

I don't want to be a zombie.  
>I might kill you.<br>So I'm bringing the chances to zero.

Hey, I want to know how it feels with a knife buried in my chest.  
>I guess I wouldn't know.<br>I might die instantly.  
>But I'm still going to do it.<p>

Keep that cool smirk of yours.  
>I'll be watching you.<p>

P. S. I wanted to be Maka Evans for you.


	20. Chapter 20

020

I wonder how it feels if I am dead...

Would I become a spirit wandering around?  
>Seeing them but me never being seen?<p>

Would it be lonely?  
>With perhaps the fact that kissing her would become different?<br>Things wouldn't certainly be the same.

Maybe I would come to a different world and forget about everything else.  
>No, I wouldn't want that.<p>

What if I would just vanish.  
>I cannot imagine it.<br>It just... feel blank if things were to happen that way.

Well, I hope I wouldn't rise from the dead.  
>I'd rather die than kill.<br>I'm certain about that.

I guess I want to die with a positive thought.

But I know things are just negative.  
>Will I really die this way?<p>

Will everything else become an echo?  
>My promises of a happy life with her...<p>

I think it's a little stupid.  
>I am a Shinigami.<br>But I am afraid of dying.  
>It's the feeling of nothingness.<p>

Would I hear the angels talking?  
>Would I be a dead man walking?<p>

I know my thoughts will stop running soon.  
>But yet again...<br>I'm bedridden, because of an illness.  
>While the others are fighting.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

021

"Soul, where are you taking me?"  
>"Don't get too excited, Maka."<p>

"Can you at least, loosen the blindfold a little?"  
>"No. No tricks."<br>Maka puffed her cheeks. "Not fair. Dragging me into this suddenly.

"Maka..."  
>Maka noticed a change in his tone. "Hmm?"<br>"What if this will be the last hour that we'll spend together?"  
>"Soul..." Her voice lowered to a whisper.<p>

Soul gently urged her. "Tell me."  
>Maka pondered. "I guess I'll be happy."<br>"Good. We're here."  
>"Can I-"<br>"Not yet."

A gate creaked open and Soul guided Maka.  
>"Where are we?"<br>"Stay still."  
>Soul released his hold on her arms.<br>And the gate creaked again.  
>"So-"<br>"I'm just turning on the lights." Soul chuckled.

"It's okay now?"  
>"Yeah."<br>A hand held Maka's shoulder.  
>"Heehaw... Funny."<br>Maka removed her blindfold and turned around.

"AH! SOUL!"  
>She turned to the gate, which was locked.<br>Soul grinned. "Maka, they're greeting you!"

"SOOOUL!"  
>And a lot of hands grabbed her.<br>"WHY?!"

The las thing she heard was a bag of money being handed over.  
>The last thing she saw was a happy Soul.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

022

The dog was licking her wound.  
>"Nice doggie!"<br>She hugged the black-and-white dog.  
>"I'm going to call you Giraffe! Hehehe..."<p>

The relatively small dog barked happily.  
>She rubbed its spots playfully.<br>"Well, you're like a giraffe in a way."

She thought for a while.  
>"What do you do with a dog again? Hmm..."<p>

The dog seemed to be looking at her expectantly.  
>"Oh! I hope you know fetch! Let me see..."<p>

She looked around for a stick.  
>She found a long one and split it into two.<br>Then she shook the short stick in front of the dog teasingly.

The dog barked as its tail wagged.  
>Obviously, it was excited.<p>

"Okay. I'll throw this far away. And you give it back to me."  
>Of course, the dog just barked in reply.<br>She was convinced enough that it understood her.

Then she threw the stick, almost instantly realizing that her throw was too powerful.  
>But the dog followed it.<p>

She looked at the dog.  
>The dog bent as it bit the stick.<br>"Yahoo! Give it back now!"  
>The dog gave a muffled bark.<p>

It ran to her...  
>But a hand grabbed its hind legs.<br>It yelped as it tried to escape.  
>But the zombie was stronger.<p>

Patty stared in horror at what was happening.  
>"Giraffe!"<br>How quickly she lost a friend.


	23. Chapter 23

023

Soul laid a foot on a zombie's head.  
>"Now we run."<p>

"Baka. This building is so high. I'll be tired!"  
>"We'll jump on the third floor."<br>"Are you crazy?!"  
>"No, I'm not, Maka." He stole a quick kiss.<p>

Maka sighed. "_A lot _more floors..."  
>Soul held her hand and ran.<p>

"Am I right that the ground is shaking?" Maka asked.  
>"An earthquake?" Soul frowned. "So not cool."<br>"And there are too many of them!"  
>"Don't worry. I'm here."<p>

They were running fast when Maka nearly slipped.  
>"Careful now. Now's not the time to <em>break a leg<em>."  
>"Funny, Soul."<p>

"One more floor." Soul smirked.  
>"Where are we going to jump from?"<br>"A window."  
>"But-"<br>"I'll jump first. I'll catch you."  
>"You better be cautious. The earthquake is getting worse."<p>

They reached a window where they could fit in.  
>"You should jump quickly," Soul said. "You wouldn't want to be left alone here."<br>"Right. Right. On the window pane already."

Soul followed. He resembled a frog.  
>He was about to jump but he looked back.<br>Before he was able to grin, Maka screamed, "SOUL!"

The building shook once again.  
>And things crashed in front of Maka.<br>She felt blood on her cheeks...

She saw Soul being pushed back.  
>It wasn't an earthquake.<br>It was a wrecking ball.  
>Soul was instantly dead.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

024

Jumping would make everything easier.

But would she really leave her friends?  
>They told her to run away.<p>

But in fact, she knew they left her.  
>Alone.<br>Although it was not intended.

Maka cried.  
>She couldn't stand remembering their faces.<br>Her last sight of them.  
>Bloody. Lost. Crying.<br>Instead of those reassuring smiles.

She bit her lower lip in frustration.  
>She shouldn't be thinking about it now.<br>The undead would reach her.

Jumping would make everything easier.  
>She kept thinking about it.<p>

But wasn't the place too high?  
>What if she broke her foot?<br>How would she escape?  
>This fate... This ugly cursed fate?<p>

She wore the noose around her neck.  
>It barely fit through her head.<br>Maybe she should loosen it a bit.

Now, she looked like an idiot.  
>Maybe she was a coward.<p>

Jumping would make everything easier.  
>But no!<br>What about her friends' hopes?

She gritted her teeth.  
>And began to remove the noose.<p>

But a zombie pushed her.  
>She hardly had time to scream.<br>She had accidentally run away from her fate.


	25. Chapter 25

025

Maka was laughing.  
>"You're really going to do that?"<p>

But Soul was still looking over the window.  
>"Tch! Gotta do it for real. A real <em>cool<em> ride."  
>"What do you mean?" Maka asked, puzzled.<br>Soul simply eyed her.  
>"Just ride. I'll drive the motorcycle."<p>

"Wear the helmet," Soul said as they adjusted.  
>Maka was barely in a goos position when they moved.<br>"Ah! Wait a moment!"

Just then, the glass of the window broke.  
>The undead was entering the apartment.<br>Maka's eyes widened.  
>And their faces gave her the chills.<p>

"Advise me again to _wait a moment_." Soul smirked.  
>"Idiot! This will be a wild ride..."<br>"I prefer to put it as _cool_."  
>And they zoomed away.<p>

Soul maintained a high speed even when changing directions or turning to other roads.  
>"Calm- Slow down! Don't you know the basics?!"<br>"I'd rather get all the time I want."  
>"We're bumping on a lot of things!"<p>

Soul checked the rear view mirror.  
>"You better fix your hair."<br>"It's so hard with this stupid speed!"  
>"Wear a smile."<br>"It doesn't come for free."

Soul became quiet for a while.  
>"What if I say <em>I love you?<em>"  
>Maka smiled. "Silly. There goes my smile."<p>

Soul looked back at her.  
>Maka nearly panicked. "Hey, watch the road!"<br>"I hope saying _I love you_ is enough for an apology."

"Why?"  
>"The brakes are broken. I can't stop this."<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

026

Maka's cheeks were touched by Soul's hands.  
>"You're not looking good today," Soul said.<br>Maka grunted.

Their voices seemed to be muffled.  
>The truth was they were separated by a mirror.<br>Soul just touched Maka's image.  
>Still he continued.<br>"And you being flat-chested makes it worse."

Maka bumped her fists on the window.  
>She mouthed incoherent words.<p>

"I can't understand you. Why did we have to be this way?"  
>Maka was getting annoyed.<br>She demanded entrance but there was the mirror.

Soul would have grinned at different times.  
>But now, he was frowning or grimacing.<br>"Maybe I should stop teasing you, eh?"

Soul kept silent as Maka knocked.  
>Then Soul sighed.<br>"You don't really hear me now, eh?"

Maka began to put more force with growing anger.  
>"Would you really lose yourself this way?"<br>Soul eyed Maka. "Hear me. I don't want you like this. It's fine. I hope you'd rather chop me in the head with a bloody book."

A crack formed in the mirror.  
>"I don't want you like this. Zombies are uncool."<p>

More cracks spread across the mirror.  
>Then it shattered.<p>

Their feet made a noise as they stepped on the shattered glass.  
>Then Maka picked a piece and struck Soul's chest.<p>

Soul put his arms around Maka for support.  
>"I hate this. You are my girlfriend, not my murderer."<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

027

Maka was balancing on a line.  
>Soul was balancing on another line.<p>

They were parallel to each other.  
>With only a little distance between them.<p>

"This is not cool," Soul muttered.  
>"It's child's play, Soul!" Maka laughed.<p>

"We're not kids anymore."  
>"I can still act like one."<p>

"Hmm..." Soul put his hands in his pockets.  
>"Are you going to stop?"<br>"I'll still walk. It's better this way."  
>"I hope you- woah!"<p>

Maka flailed a little as she nearly slipped.  
>Soul smirked. "Who's going to fall?"<br>"I never have actually done this. But seeing the children in the movies do it is cute."  
>Soul sighed. "I shouldn't have let you watch that."<br>"But now we're doing it! Isn't it fun?"

"Yeah. Part of the last fun that we'll get."  
>"You're such a killjoy."<br>Maka's voice had become weaker.

"Hold my hand."  
>Maka obliged and their hands met.<br>"We'll walk as one," Soul continued.

Then things began shaking.  
>"Don't slip now," Soul warned.<br>"I know."

"We always do this. Holding hands, I mean."  
>"But today's different."<br>"You do think so?"  
>Maka smiled. And so did Soul.<p>

They kept their hands together.  
>Even if the train was getting nearer...<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

028

Soul was dead.  
>Maka was running.<p>

She kept finding it hard to forget him.  
>His dead and rotten face.<br>She couldn't forget him.  
>And completely move on.<p>

She continued to run.  
>Even though her legs felt like lead.<br>Was it because she was tired?  
>No.<br>She felt like she was betraying him.  
>Just running away...<p>

Death City was a mess.  
>How ironic to its name.<br>How did it all start?  
>How did it all turn to flames?<p>

It was almost like hell descended.  
>Like there was a lot of wars and the like.<p>

Maka ran once again, albeit aimlessly.  
>Where were the others?<br>She had to find food, at least.

No need for chocolates from Soul.  
>Just plain bread was enough.<p>

Maka found herself thinking bitter thoughts.  
>She bit her lower lip.<p>

She continued going around Death City, ignoring the line of memories that came to her.  
>She was out to live.<br>Even though it's a war zone.

She sighted no undead and no food.  
>She searched around with quiet steps.<p>

Then there was a beep.  
>What was that? A phone?<p>

Too late...  
>It's a land mine.<br>It's a war zone after all.


	29. Chapter 29

029

Today is Soul's day.

There is a lot of pictures around the place, all with his face and his _cool expression._

Not much had changed in his face since the first day I met him.  
>He was always that smirking guy.<br>But maybe that was the reason I liked him.

Maybe he resembled a shark and I felt safe with him whenever I face a lot of problems.

Sometimes, it awed me how we had been together for a very long time already.  
>Then at different moments, he would <em>smile<em> at me.  
>Perhaps because of that action, I slowly fell...<br>In love with him.

Then, of course, there is that embarrassing picture.  
>It was the start of our first date.<br>"Soul and Maka?!" Black Star had laughed loudly.  
>But Soul had suddenly put an arm around my shoulders and had announced our relationship status.<p>

I swear y face had gone red.  
>Even more so when he...<br>He blushed, too!  
>It was so unlike Soul!<p>

And now, everyone has gone back to their lives.  
>Just like the usual thing to lighten the mood and stay positive amidst the apocalypse.<p>

I wonder if he's happy now?  
>Because...<br>I never thought I will feel a dying heart.  
><em>My dying heart.<em>

Today is Soul's day.  
>And I can't move on.<p>

He still has that cool smirk on his otherwise rotten face.  
>Even when he is in his own coffin.<p>

I guess I won't be able to move on.


	30. Chapter 30

030

"Kid, when I-"  
>"Are you sure, Maka?"<br>"It's hard but I think it will be okay."  
>"This isn't easy for me. I mean-"<br>"I'm not forcing you."

There was an awkward silence.  
>But both had their hearts beating uncertainly.<p>

Kid grimaced. "It's not fair."  
>"It's much more painful in my side," Maka whispered.<br>"Then why would we even do it? Why would I?"  
>"I trust you that much..."<p>

Even then, Kid had some doubts.  
>Maka's eyes moved as if searching for something.<br>"Soul will be mad," Kid muttered bitterly. "At me."  
>"Tell him I let you do it."<br>"How is he going to believe me?"  
>"I'll write it..."<p>

Kid looked hesitant but he provided a paper and a pen.

"Maka, why do you want this to happen?"  
>Kid watched her write as she hummed in deep thought.<p>

"Maybe it will give a sweet feeling. I'll never know if I don't try, eh?"  
>"You're the one who's hurting me, Maka."<p>

Maka held his cheeks and leveled their faces.  
>"I'm doing this so you can also move on. Give Liz a chance. She's a wonderful lady. About me, I love Soul."<p>

And Kid realized Maka had tears in her eyes.  
>They were yet to drop.<br>"Maka..."  
>"That sums up my last words," Maka said. "And oh, I like how your eyes are golden."<p>

Maka breathed deeply and she continued, "At least, I wouldn't be saying _grrr... uhhh... I'll eat you... _something like that."  
>Kid failed to suppress a chuckle. He appreciated her effort to lighten up the mood.<p>

"Kid, when I fall asleep then..."  
>"I know," Kid said shakily.<br>"Thank you very much."  
>"I'll do it. Even though I hate it. Euthanasia..."<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

031

It was raining very hard.  
>It was a storm and the sky seemed to be crumbling.<p>

And Maka Albarn had an injury on the leg, made by the continuously pursuing undead.

"Soul, just leave me..."  
>The wind blew loudly but Maka knew he heard her.<br>"Soul!"  
>"I'm not going to be heartless."<br>"But if you stay here, you'll have a heart less!"

Maka could see a smirk on Souls face.  
>"Silly. But I'll still save you."<br>"But... if they catch up to us!"  
>"I don't want you looking like this. So uncool."<p>

"Idiot! Just go!"  
>"It's raining, Maka. Neither of us have an umbrella. I'll carry you home so you won't get sick."<br>"This isn't a game!"  
>Soul glared at Maka. "Your life is not a game, too! And this is my choice, Maka."<p>

Maka wasn't taken aback.  
>She knew what he said was true.<br>Still...

"-iss?"  
>Maka shook her head. "What did you say?"<br>"I meant this."

Soul suddenly brought her lips to his.  
>And w=even with the wet raindrops, it was good.<p>

"You'll get more of that when you come home," said Soul after they separated.  
>"What an offer." Maka winked.<p>

And as they stood up, holding hands, the sky crumbled once again.  
>It was much louder than their screams of each other's names.<p>

It was said that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice.  
>Yet one strike is always enough to kill a person.<br>Even a couple.


	32. Chapter 32

032

A jolt ran down her spine.  
>An idea was forming in her mind.<p>

"Acting calm now?"  
>Maka looked up to see Professor Stein, with his stitched lab coat and the screw in his head.<br>Maka shrugged.  
>"I'll certainly survive," she said firmly.<br>"We'll see, Maka."

"How will you defend yourself?"  
>It was a new voice and she recognized it as Sid's.<br>The blue man was sitting formally on a chair.  
>Sid continued, "<em>You<em> killed a lot."

"But I'm sure they were about to be zombies!"  
>"We could have just imprisoned them and wait until we get the cure."<br>"No. It was their wishes."  
>"No one wishes to die."<br>"Perhaps. And now, I have a strong heart."  
>"That will not help," Stein uttered calmly.<p>

"Maka Albarn."  
>Sid slammed his armchair with a hand.<br>"Your father will not agree but... You have been accused of murder and you have proven it. Accordingly, punishment will be given."

Maka shook wildly.  
>"What?! I thought you said every life is important!"<br>"But we can't have a murderer."

"No!"  
>But she couldn't escape.<br>She was bound to a chair.

Stein looked at her with little sympathy.  
>"We can't have a mad person. You have to die."<p>

Maka began to cry.  
>Stein hummed. "Water, in this case, tears, conducts electricity."<br>Sid nodded. "Death by electrocution. Proceed."


	33. Chapter 33

033

Soul's hands hurt.  
>But there was no way he would cry.<br>Especially with tears.  
>No way.<p>

There was a dim hope that he would live.  
>And while there was hope, he would hold on.<p>

Soul's hands were getting nu,b.  
>But he would still get up.<br>Was it really needed?  
>Soul guessed it was.<p>

For some reason, his feet began to hurt.  
>Were they tired?<br>Were his senses getting dull?

Soul shook his head.  
>He knew reality.<br>He was getting up.  
><em>They<em> were forcing him to.

Was it really needed?

Soul bit his lower lip.  
>But he remained silent.<p>

Then he could feel the rise.  
>Why did he have to go up?<br>He was already hurt, wounded and bleeding.

But Soul knew he was needed that way.  
>High up, to feel the wind, bringing the smell of blood around.<p>

An open bait for zombies.  
>Crucified was he.<p>

Would he really die this way?  
>With his body slowly rotting?<p>

He would resemble a scarecrow perhaps.  
>Soul thought it was not cool.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

034

I am cold.  
>My hands are cold.<p>

Even when I touch my phone, I feel no change.

_No signal._

I pocket my phone and sigh deeply.  
>By that action, I make a mist with my breath.<p>

Its cold.  
>It's dark, too.<p>

I grunt as I take my phone out again.  
>Might as well use it for light.<p>

Still no signal...

I need help right now.

There aren't any zombies nearby.  
>They would not be able to reach me.<p>

Still...  
>Help. Help. Help.<p>

I'm beginning to feel dizzy.

I look at my phone's wallpaper.  
>Soul and Maka.<br>Soul and I.

Will he be able to rescue me?  
>Should I sleep now and wait for his arms?<p>

No, I shouldn't.  
>I shouldn't sleep.<br>I'll try.

Even though it's cold.  
>My senses are getting numb.<p>

I'll hug myself for now.  
>I'm trapped because of an avalanche.<br>I need a jacket.


	35. Chapter 35

035

"I can't do it."  
>"I can."<p>

"This is supposed to be _uncool_."  
>"Zombies are the uncool ones."<br>"Then what's cool for you?"  
>"It's cool when I can do this while you can't."<p>

Maka grumbled.  
>Soul smirked.<p>

"Besides, I think we're doing this in the wrong time and place."  
>"You are doing it in a wrong way."<p>

"Tss..." Maka looked away.  
>"Look at me, Maka."<p>

"Okay! Teach me, Soul."  
>Soul shrugged. "What am I supposed to teach? It's just fishing."<br>Maka's face reddened a little in embarrassment.

Soul's smirk turned into a grin.  
>"Feeling seasick, Maka?"<br>"I give up."  
>"Keep trying."<p>

Soul released his fishing rod and held Maka's rod. "Do we do it together?"  
>Maka blushed. "We don't look life fishermen anymore."<br>"We do this not for the catch but for fun. Me and my fisherwoman."

Maka teased him with a sarcastic laugh.  
>Even as the boat rocked.<p>

"Careful," Soul said."  
>"Soul..."<br>"I know."

Soul and Maka released their rod.  
>Soul hugged Maka tightly.<br>Make held Soul's hands for comfort.  
>The boat rocked and swayed.<p>

They knew they wouldn't escape the tsunami.


	36. Chapter 36

036

Soul Evans dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Maka Albarn shook with tears.  
>The zombie had... <em>had him.<em>

The zombie had long hair.  
>Maka had the thought that it could have been Liz or Tsubaki when it was alive.<p>

No, it wasn't any of them.  
>But Soul had just died.<p>

The zombie grabbed her shoulders.  
>Maka shrieked at the sight of its face.<br>It was all dirty and it smelled of blood.  
>Most of all, it looked hungry.<p>

Maka shivered.  
>But she just stayed there, frozen.<br>Waiting for the worst...

There was a shriek.  
>It came from the zombie, that had a big grin pasted on its face.<br>Mad.

It shrieked once again and its eyes bulged.

It all looked like...  
>The zombie was mocking her.<br>Her pain.  
>Her grief.<p>

The zombie shrieked and licked her face.

It was mocking her.  
>Maka shook her head.<br>And she was shaking in fear.

_'No. No. No.'_  
>The zombie cried out again.<br>Maka clawed at her face.  
>The zombie imitated her.<p>

Maka covered her face, then shrieked along with the zombie.

A pitiful state.  
>Getting mad before death.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

037

Maka felt wet lips.  
>And she absently licked hers.<p>

She was still half-asleep and she felt good.

The blankets and bed had become cold throughout the night because of the storm.  
>But it added to her satisfaction.<p>

She would shiver but it would feel good.

Maka felt her face get wet.  
>She lazily raised a hand and used it to wipe her face.<p>

Of course, she was slowly waking up.  
>And gaining her senses.<p>

Why was she wet?

Her eyes opened and she cursed.  
>The place was sinking.<p>

Maka quickly moved and went for the door.  
>Which wouldn't open.<br>She shook it wildly. In vain.

She was starting to panic.  
>She had to get out even it the storm was continuously raging.<p>

Water had reached her knees already.  
>But the door wouldn't budge.<p>

"Help me! Somebody!"  
>She was getting utterly helpless, force unable to break the door.<p>

She didn't know it why it wouldn't open.  
>And within a few moments, she wouldn't get the chance to know.<p>

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

The storm continued outside.  
>Filling the place like a bath tub.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

038

He actually didn't know what to do.

He was just sitting on a chair.  
>He had a palm open, resting his face.<p>

And he continued to think.  
>He mused over a lot of things.<br>But thinking had never been his type.

Soul groaned.  
>Still, he wouldn't give up.<br>No matter how ironic it was.

Before him was a piano.  
>He had been playing for hours, <em>thinking<em>.

While his fingers had absently touched the piano keys, he kept thinking.  
>But was still confused.<p>

He needed to know how it was done.

From slow music to rapid melodies...  
>He kept thinking.<p>

Maka hadn't mentioned it to him.  
>Not even once.<br>But he knew.

He was planning to be dramatic, although it sounded uncool.  
>He wondered what would happen?<br>He just heard of it?

Did he need to apply it?  
>Expose himself?<br>Or drink it?

He shrugged.  
>He was going to try it all, then.<br>If he was still alive.

He stared silently.  
>Would it be effective against zombies?<br>But that was not the reason he got it.  
><em>'Hmm... Muriatic acid.<em>'


	39. Chapter 39

039

Kissing Death the Kid on the lips felt good.  
>Even now, Maka Albarn's face was red.<br>She believed it was obvious albeit it was raining.

She didn't have an umbrella but it was fine.  
>She was literally happy.<br>And Kid was the reason.  
>Not the albino with the white hair and shark teeth.<br>Not someone named Soul Eater.

Kid had been nice, telling her nice things.  
>That she had a bright pair of eyes, ling beautiful hair, good laugh and even soft hands.<p>

He was unlike Soul who continuously insulted her.  
>That she had tiny tits.<br>Again and again.

She got tired of it.  
>And eventually began to secretly love Kid.<br>Which turned out good for her.

Maka hoped Soul would just become a zombie.  
>He was after all, a mean creature.<br>He was inconsiderate, nothing more.

Maka walked back to her apartment.  
>She was just crossing a street.<br>When she heard it.  
>The horn of a vehicle.<p>

She turned around and saw a motorcycle.  
>It was familiar.<br>Soul's motorcycle.

Did he come to take her?  
>Ride her home?<br>For some reason, Maka shivered.  
>There was no way-<p>

He didn't stop driving.

Was it an accident?  
>No, Maka saw his face and eyes.<br>He was completely filled with jealousy.  
>He looked worse than a zombie that Maka had to chuckle. <em>'So uncool<em>.'


	40. Chapter 40

040

The red-haired young father sighed.  
>His work was about to get done.<br>He was excited to go home.  
>So that he would, at least, see Maka Albarn.<p>

Spirit raised his fishing net.  
>It was quite heavy and he knew it was because of his lucky catch.<p>

He would've been proud firstly, but he was worried instead.  
>The city really needed a lot of food.<p>

He checked his flailing catch.  
>They all looked healthy.<br>He grunted in satisfaction.

That was until he saw it.  
>It wasn't the blood that caught his attention.<br>It was the zombie head.

He shivered.

He never liked the idea of how they were supposed to "take care of the dead."

They threw the bodies in the sea so that they would be gone forever,.

Soul frowned.  
>Didn't they think that the process could cause infection to the sea itself?<p>

Oh, well.  
>He just had to live with his daughter.<br>And perhaps, put a smile on her face.

He began to pull the net up, groaning at the sight of blood.

And the boat swayed.

In quickly rising panic, he realized...  
>Why did he forget it?!<br>With the smell of blood, the sharks had appeared.


	41. Chapter 41

041

Maka was frozen in her place, even though everything around her was burning. Crumbling.  
><em>'Someone, help me.'<em>

There was a sudden crash before her.  
>She instinctively covered her head.<p>

"There you go, Maka! Your god has come!"  
>Maka quickly looked up. "Black Star!"<br>"I'm here to save you!"  
>"Whe- where's Soul?"<br>"He's wounded. But he'll kill me if I don't save you!"

Black Star approached Maka.  
>"Heh! I never thought the burning dead would smell!"<br>"Idiot! I'm not dead yet!"

Black Star put an arm behind Maka's shoulders and under her knees.  
>"I'll carry you away!"<br>Maka failed to hide a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Let's jump!"  
>They broke through a window.<br>"Wait! We're floors high!"  
>"Too late..."<br>"What?"

Maka looked at Black Star.  
>He had a frustrated face<br>His grip tightened on her skin.

"Everything is blocked. This is the only exit."  
>"Black Star!"<br>"Hurry to the hospital for me."  
>Black Star gave her a grin.<p>

Then gravity overpowered them.  
>They fell to the ground.<br>But Black Star had turned around to take all the impact.

Maka's eyes widened as she felt her friend instantly slacken.  
>"Black Star!"<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

042

Everyone was dying right in front of Maka's eyes.

Not literally but the deaths...  
>The number was getting high.<br>And it hurt her very much.

The zombies were heartless, staring greedily at them before they die.

But she never had the guts to _kill_ one.

She felt half-guilty.  
>Like part of the reason why people was dead was because of her incapability.<br>Like she had a weak will.  
>Like she was just an extra load.<p>

But she knew better than to brood over it.

Currently, she was running.  
>Hiding.<br>Searching for a room.

She had food in her hands.  
>She just needed a safe room.<p>

She turned to the right.  
>And shivered.<br>She thought she saw a shadow moving.  
>And the creak of her feet on the wooden floor didn't help at all.<p>

Her heart was beating loudly that it hurt.

Lightning was heard outside.  
>Maka remembered it was still raining.<p>

She wanted to just cry.  
>Everything was so bad.<br>And0

Even her gasp was broken.  
>The fact that a zombie's face had just appeared...<p>

She didn't have the time to grip her heart.  
>The hearts attack held her still.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

043

Soul felt numb.  
>But how could he feel numbness when numb meant unable to feel?<p>

Hr grunted to himself.  
>He wasn't about to think in an uncool way.<br>So what if he knew the meaning of being numb?

The fact was his own vision was blurred, too.  
>It sucked.<br>Yes, there was actually nothing to see but it was not comforting.

Numb and blurred.  
>Add the reality that it also hurt.<br>His feet, his legs, his chest, his lungs, his jaw, his eyes...  
>His hair was also a mess.<p>

It felt like he was burning inside.  
>Empty? Hungry? Thirsty?<br>All?

His eyes instinctively closed themselves as the wind blew.  
>But his skin was prickled.<p>

It wasn't bitten or something.  
>The undead wouldn't survive in the place.<p>

And he realized neither would he.

It was just hot.  
>And he couldn't cry for help anymore.<p>

Lifting his feet up the sands was getting exhausting.  
>And the lot of sand being blown was added.<p>

It was a bad place after all, he decided.  
>It was just a vast land.<br>The desert.  
>With even a possible sandstorm, so much that he had tasted sand for the first time.<br>He would be buried after a short time.


	44. Chapter 44

044

"Let's say I am a zombie."  
>There was a quick shuffle of steps.<br>"What would you do?"

"Kick the face."  
>"Maka, this would be more effective."<br>There was a short cry of pain.

"Of course. I didn't put all my strength."  
>Professor Stein grinned as he looked down at a girl, who was gripping a leg.<br>"That's a dirty trick!" Maka spat.  
>"It's needed to live."<br>"Hmm..."

"Let's say I am a lion..."  
>"I run."<br>"But you have an injured leg," Stein pointed out.  
>"I hide."<br>"I can smell you," Stein challenged.  
>"I'll block your freaking nose."<br>"You'll be dead by then."

Maka glared at her teacher.  
>"What's the point of this?!"<br>Stein shrugged. "You could be dead by any minute."  
>"Well, I have lived up to this point, eh?"<p>

Stein adjusted his glasses.  
>"Let's see..."<p>

A growl was heard and both of them jerked to where it came from.  
>"It's my hound," Stein said. "It may not be like a lion but it's strong."<p>

As if on cue, a huge black dog with glowing red eyes seemingly just popped into existence.  
>"And," Stein continued. "It's a hungry dead dog."<br>"What?" Maka asked weakly.

Stein looked at her with mad eyes. "I don't like stubborn students. I might as well feed the dog that will be able to help me."


	45. Chapter 45

045

"Stop it..."  
>For the moment, it was all I can say.<p>

If I can, I will buy myself more time.  
>But I can't.<p>

I hope my time gets stopped.  
>Fear has overcome me.<br>I'm shaking.  
>That's all I can do for now.<p>

My eyes are shaking, too.  
>I feel ultimately vulnerable and weak.<br>My time is coming.  
>"Stop it..."<p>

My voice is hoarse.  
>And I regret making it that way from shouting every time.<br>It was a voice Soul loved.  
>Now, it doesn't even seem like I owned that voice.<br>My world.  
>My time.<p>

I remember talking to Papa... _Yelling _to Papa that I don't want my time wasted on with him.  
>Now, I'm even wishing for it.<p>

Or a time to watch fireworks or see butterflies.  
>I want to lie down on a bed and watch television or have a movie marathon.<br>I'll even settle for see-through underwear.  
>Just...<p>

It's getting dark.  
>The shadow... It's falling.<p>

Somebody stop it.  
>Please...<p>

This is even worse than a zombie bite.  
>I don't want to be crushed.<p>

And a falling building isn't really a good view.


	46. Chapter 46

046

He can no longer lift his feet up.  
>He isn't tired.<br>But things were happening that way.

The only good thing is that the zombies cannot reach him.  
>But the misfortune outweighs the good thing.<p>

It doesn't make much sense.  
>Which makes him more frustration.<br>_Frustrated_.

Even his grammar is getting bad.  
>But how is it connected to the situation?<p>

Now, he can't even raise his hands.  
>To scratch his head or get that itch on his nose away.<p>

He grunts to himself.  
>So much for pride. For being cool.<p>

"Help!"  
>His voice sounds so dull.<br>"Somebody!"  
>That is very unpleasant.<p>

His eyebrows meet together with a frown from his lips.  
>Something is wrong.<br>He can't breathe easily.  
>It is getting hard.<br>Even that simple action.

And he realizes that he will just die.  
>He is trapped.<br>How did this even happen?  
>Why is it here?<p>

Stupid.  
>Who would do construction while other people are dying?<p>

He curses himself.  
>For he just ran in a cement mixer.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

047

"I don't know how..."  
>"That is why I'm teaching you."<p>

Soul moved a finger.  
>Maka stifled a shriek.<br>Barely.

"Steady now, Maka. It won't hurt."  
>"I don't want to do this," Maka cried.<br>"We need to do this," Soul stated.

"I... I'm scared."  
>Soul bit his lower lip. "We'll do it slowly."<br>"I can't!"

Soul held Maka's hands to warm her.  
>Partly, to assure her.<br>"This will be quick," said Soul. "You just have to learn."

There was a brief silence.  
>Sometimes, it was interrupted by someone grumbling,<p>

"One shot," whispered Maka.  
>Soul raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"<br>"One shot," Maka repeated.  
>"Do it carefully now."<p>

Soul released his hold on Maka.  
>He patted her encouragingly. "This will just be your defense against zombies and such."<p>

"I never thought I'll be scared of this." Maka spun the gun on her hand. "I mean, I know everything about a gun."

She checked the gun she was holding, the muzzle and even the trigger.

There was a sharp sound.

"What the- Maka! HEY!"  
>Soul felt like his heart had just exploded.<br>Maka had accidentally shot herself.

Instead for defense, the gun itself was the one to kill her.  
>Soul would regret everything for his life.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

048

Maka was shaking as she breathed.  
>She grimaced as she accidentally touched her chest.<br>Since it had a wound.

A punch and a scratch.

They were inflicted by a zombie's hand.  
>She never expected that long nails could give such a wound.<br>And she never thought that zombies, _any zombie_, could pack a punch.

Currently, she was walking, already tired from running.

She was bearing the burden of her chest wound.  
>Enduring.<p>

And fear was attempting to hold her mind.

Her vision was darkening.  
>Her heart seemed to be louder.<p>

Her head was being drilled.  
>All seemed to be that way.<br>Hammering.  
>Pounding.<br>Slamming.

They were all effects that she knew.  
>But couldn't fight for now.<p>

She could feel liquid running from somewhere.  
>Running.<br>From her chest?

It hurt a lot.

There were no first aid kits or medical assistances to help her.  
>None.<p>

And there would be no blood left to support her body system later on.  
>None.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

049

Soul never thought a horde of the undead could cause such a... mess.

Her couldn't drink well from his cup of coffee since it was _shaking_.

But he wasn't nervous.  
>He still had time to relax.<br>The door to his room was closed.  
>And zombies weren't all that smart.<p>

If ever they got inside, he would just go to the emergency exit in a calm way.  
>In a cool way.<p>

Soul smirked.  
>Everything was going to be easy.<br>There was no need for complicated plans.  
>His plan was going to work, of course.<p>

Even when the shaking continued.  
>Soul frowned.<p>

Why wouldn't they just enter?  
>He realized the loss of action was boring him.<br>Maybe it was what Black Star felt every time he waited for a mission.  
>Well, his own life had been uninteresting for the past hours.<p>

Yet for such a horde to cause rumbling...  
>Surely they could have forced their way in already?<p>

Soul decided to take a look through a window.  
>What we saw was...<p>

There wasn't any horde.  
>But everything was crumbling.<p>

That was why his room was...

He realized it just as the ceiling fell.

Earthquakes were so not cool.


	50. Chapter 50

050

Soul was in the back, amused as he watched Maka look around.  
>"I hate this," Maka muttered. "We're on a cliff below a cliff."<br>Soul raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like I'd let you fall or something."

"Maybe... But what if they come in front of us? And a lot is following us from the back."  
>"Since when did you start thinking negative? I am the one supposed to be like that, <em>uncool<em> as you say I am."

"I'm nervous."  
>"I know it, all right? But don't you trust me?"<br>"Well, I broke your sleep this morning and you cursed me-"  
>"That's a natural reaction." Soul scratched his head. "I was just dreaming."<p>

"Of women and stuff?" Maka asked.  
>"N- no! Why would I?" Soul spluttered.<br>"You're Soul," Maka said as if the answer contained a whole essay of explanation.

Soul grunted. Maka sighed.  
>They decided to be quiet for a while.<br>Not for long.

"Would you stop that?" It hurts," muttered Maka.  
>"I'm not doing anything."<p>

Maka turned back to face Soul.  
>"Maybe you have to go first. My head hurts!"<br>"What? Why?" Soul asked, very confused.

"Look. I said I'm sorry for that sleep. But you're throwing rocks at me!"  
>Soul frowned. "Huh? What are-"<p>

Maka cried as she felt another pang of pain and held her head.  
>But it wasn't Soul. She knew.<br>She looked up. In shock. And froze.

"So- Soul... I'm the one who should be sorry."  
>She was glad she received an embrace, at least, from her boyfriend.<br>"So- sorry..."  
>"I love you, Maka."<br>"Baka. I do to you too."  
>"Say the word."<p>

Maka could feel Soul smirking even without looking at his face.  
>"I love you, too."<p>

Funny, what a rock slide could give.


	51. Chapter 51

LAAAAAME ENDING!  
>I KNOW!<p>

But I'm set with the goal of 50 deaths and 100 is just too much.

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

It was fun altogether.  
>And I guess I stuck with Soul and Maka.<p>

Thank you for the support!  
>Especially to my classmates who were the first readers! XD<p>

And now, I'm about to say something.  
>Something hopefully important.<br>Or interesting at least.

Here it is.  
>Read on.<p>

1.) Suicide (Jumping Off the Railing)

2.) Zombie Bite (He was Actually a Zombie)

3.) Death For Being ASYMMETRICAL  
>4.) Hunger (I Love Coffee)<br>5.) Mad/ Zombie Professor Stein  
>6.) Hitting A Tree<br>7.) Zombie Ragnarok  
>8.) Suicide (Cutting Herself)<br>9.) Suicide (Drown With an Anchor)

10.) Time Bomb  
>11.) Fire<br>12.) Infected Milk  
>13.) Electric Fence<br>14.) Armed Zombies  
>15.) Alligator<br>16.) Killing a Zombie "Friend"  
>17.) Waterfall<br>18.) Revenge (is Bittersweet)  
>19.) Suicide (Knife; Maka's Letter)<br>20.) Illness  
>21.) Kill For Money<br>22.) Death of Giraffe the Dog  
>23.) Wrecking Ball<br>24.) Accidentally Hung  
>25.) Broken Brakes<p>

26.) Killed by Girlfriend (Grr...)  
>27.) Train<br>28.) Land Mine  
>29.) "Dying" Heart (Lame xD)<br>30.) Euthanasia  
>31.) Lightning<br>32.) Punishment – Electrocution  
>33.) Crucifixion<br>34.) Trapped by Avalanche  
>35.) Tsunami<br>36.) Mad Death (Mocked by a Zombie)  
>37.) Sinking Apartment<br>38.) Muriatic Acid  
>39.) Hit by a Jealous Person's Motorcycle (xD)<br>40.) Sharks  
>41.) Jumping from a High Place<br>42.) Heart Attack  
>43.) Sandstorm<br>44.) Zombie Dog  
>45.) Falling Building<br>46.) Cement Mixer  
>47.) Accidentally Shot<br>48.) Blood Loss  
>49.) Earthquake<br>50.) Rock Slide

That was a long list! =)  
>Feel free to read any story once again!<p>

This is my fanfiction with the highest number if chapters so far!  
>And the longest title! XD<p>

Anyway, I realized I like writing short stories or one-shots.  
>So I like collections, too!<p>

It may take a while for me to have another story up for Soul Eater but I'll be here.

My mind wouldn't stop with its imagination and ideas.  
>I love me and my mind.<br>I love you too! XD

Enough of this.  
>Goodbye!<br>Another fanfic done.


End file.
